


You're My Favorite Surprise

by jigokunooji



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Based on an OTP prompt, College AU, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigokunooji/pseuds/jigokunooji
Summary: Zen starts his freshman year of college and during that time, he meets a friend who is also in the same year of college. They both grow very fond of each other and eventually develop feelings. When they set up a blind date and the time comes, they are surprised with what they find out.





	

It was the freshman year of college and Hyun had specifically told the dorm advisor he wanted a room to himself. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough rooms for him or anyone to have a room to themselves so he had to share a room with someone. No matter how much he tried to beg and plead, the guy wouldn't budge. Hyun hated sharing rooms, obviously but, it was something he had to get used to. 

 

I made sure I had everything I knew I needed for college and got settled in his my dorm, not even leaving any space for my roommate. Once settled, I sat down on my bed and grabbed my phone to update my friend, V on the situation with the dorms. Shortly after, when I was waiting for a response there was a knock at the door that caused me to jump slightly. 

"Who the hell could that be?" I get up off my bed and go over to the door, looking through the peephole to see a fairly tall man with blue hair, carrying a couple of travel bags. I decided to open the door so I wasn't making a bad first impression because that was important to me.

"Thanks." Was all the guy said before pushing past me and dropping his bags at the foot of his bed, plopping down. Clearly he wasn't in a good mood today.

I didn't say anything after that, I just went back to texting V while making sure I was prepared for my first class that was in about 15 minutes. V was also a freshman a college but he never mentioned what college he was going to, he only said he planned on doing photography. I was going to be doing art & theater since I wanted my talent of acting and singing to be known to more people, along with my good looks. 

So I was not waiting in my dorm with my already obnoxious roommate, I decided to leave early so I could get to class before everyone else. V mentioned that he didn't like his roommate and wanted a new one and I couldn't agree anymore. It's not that my roommate could be having a bad day but first impressions are important. I try to make a good first impression even if it's to someone I do not like. 

The room soon filled with students and class was just about to start.

~

After a tiring day of classes, I decided to stop for food since I had a class during lunch and couldn't get anything at the time. I would have to get used to not eating during lunch even though that's not good for me. Once I reached a food place, and order my food I head back to my dorm where I would relax and watch movies until I fell asleep. The blue-haired guy wasn't here yet which was perfect, that meant I could shower without him being here and me having to rush. I grab a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and head into the bathroom where I shower. 

In the middle of my shower, I heard the door to our dorm room shut meaning blue-haired dude was here. I stop the shower short and get out to dry myself off before putting fresh, clean clothes on. When I get out of the bathroom, the guy is sitting on his bed, texting away on his phone. When I go over to my bed, everything is exactly where I left it, meaning he didn't try to take my food or phone. I sit down on my bed and grab my laptop, going to find a movie which seemed like it took forever. I finally came across a movie called The Karate Kid and get myself comfortable. 

Not even 10 minutes into the movie, blue-haired dude is asking me for things which causes me to keep pausing the movie. I would take my laptop and food with me to watch the movie outside on one of the benches but it was a bit chilly and I didn't want to risk catching a cold so I just dealt with it. He then asked me something that caught me off guard.

"Could you leave the room for a bit?" His voice was low but stern. 

"Sure I guess." I say in confusion. I close my laptop and grab my pizza bread since I would be saving the Honey Buddha Chips I had for later, and leave the room. 

I didn't know where I was going to go. I surely wasn't going to sit outside our dorm room though. It was wrong to eavesdrop and people needed their privacy anyway. I'm curious though as to why he couldn't just leave the room instead. After walking around almost the whole campus, I just decided I would go to a public library nearby where it would be quiet and peaceful so nobody could bother me. 

It had gotten a bit colder since I was last outside so I was thankful when I finally reached the library and got inside where it was warm. I find an empty table and sit down, opening my laptop and putting my earphones in with nothing to distract me this time. 

~ 

Hours passed and I was still at the library, now walking between the rows of bookshelves, trying to see if I could find a good book to read. Unfortunately, it was dark out and the library was soon closing so I didn't have much time left. I eventually gave up and went back to the table with my laptop and untouched pizza bread that I wasn't able to eat since there was a rule in the library, that I couldn't eat. 

Once I reached my dorm room, I made sure to knock on the door first just to make sure I wasn't barging in. There was no answer though so I took that as a sign to come in. I get the key from out of my back pocket and unlock the door. Blue-haired dude was sitting on his bed, not even acknowledging I had just came in.

"You weren't going to open the door for me. " I question him.

"You have a key, you can get the door yourself." He snapped back, not even looking up at me.

I roll my eyes and mumble under my breath, "still would of been nice to open the door for me." I place my things down and text V. 

We've been getting pretty close lately and he mentioned dating a couple of times, both times being a joke. My heart tells me he could not actually be joking, I wasn't so sure about my feelings for him though. He is a nice, genuine person, and I admire his dedication for photography but I wanted to know him a bit better before I confirm my feelings for him. When I told him that he understood and I was glad he didn't make a big deal of it which is another thing I admire him for. 

It was getting late so I went and brushed my teeth before plugging my phone into the charger and getting under the covers to get a good night sleep.

~

The next morning I woke up and the sun was just starting to rise. I check my phone to see it was 7:05, so I still had an hour and a half until my first class starts but I got out of bed anyway. I figured getting breakfast and going for a walk would help me focus better and put me in a better mood. By the time I had finished getting ready and was on my way to leave, the blue-haired dude was just starting to wake up. I make sure I have my phone and room key before leaving and heading to the cafeteria. 

Once I reached the cafeteria, I could already smell the goodness of fish-shaped bread with red bean filling. I got in line waiting to order and when it was my turn I got two fish shaped bread and milk. I sat down at a table and ate while texting V to see what his plans were for today. As I was waiting for a response, I look around the cafeteria and am surprised to see my roommate also came down to get breakfast. Why on the same day that I decide to eat here? I try to hurry and finish my food so I could go for my walk to avoid running into him. It was too late though, my roommate decided to sit at the same table, right in front of me.

"Why are you trying to avoid me? Are you still mad about me about not opening the door for you?" He questions

I roll my eyes, "get lost, you're ruining my day already." 

"It was only a question, you don't have to be like that." He takes a bite of his fish-shaped bread and I just scoff. 

"I'm leaving, see you AFTER classes...thankfully." I mumble at the last part. 

I get up and throw away my trash before heading through the double doors that lead to outside. It was a bit nicer than it was yesterday so I didn't need a sweater or anything. It was now 7:50 and I had less than 30 minutes to get back to my dorm room and get my stuff for my classes. As I was walking I found that there was a couple places that would be nice to take pictures and that's when I thought of V. I pulled out my phone to see he had sent me two messages, one saying it was a nice day out and the other saying we should meet up. I sent him a text back replying to both messages joking around about how he'd be too caught up in my beauty, I agreed though.

~

After classes, me and V talked and instead he came up with the idea of a blind date. I thought it was perfect because this could be my chance to really confirm the feelings I might have for him. We set up a date and time which just happened to be tonight at 7pm at the bowling alley which not many people go to. I was pretty excited but also shocked to find out that V lived nearby which means he probably goes to the same school as I do. 

I reach my dorm and quickly hop in the shower before the blue-haired fool came back and I wash up. Although I'm already good looking enough I still wanted to make an extra effort on how I present myself. After showering, I dry myself off, leaving my hair down and put on a blue button up shirt and jeans. I exit the bathroom and sit down on my bed. 

It was still a couple of hours until 7pm but I was getting eager and impatient and also nervous at the same time. What if the date doesn't go well and I change how I feel about him or what if he doesn't show up. More and more questions came to mind but my thoughts were cut off by the blue-haired fool coming through the door and grabbing fresh, new clothes before entering the bathroom. I guess he had somewhere to be as well.

With each minute passing by, I grew more and more impatient until I just decided to go back to the library and look for a book to pass time. It was becoming dark and with that the temperature started to drop, making it a bit chilly. Again, I was thankful to reach the library since it always seemed to be warm there. It was now 6:12 which meant I had less than 48 minutes to find a book and bring it back to my room so it wouldn't get easily lost after just buying it.

As I was walking through the bookshelves looking for a book, a lady with long brown hair and bangs that almost cover her eyes came up to me.

"Can I help you find what you're looking for? She smiled and I couldn't help but blush a bit. She had such a pretty smile.

"O-Oh, I'm not looking for anything in particular I'm just looking for something good to read." 

"Oh! I have a recommendation that you may like. There's this book called Our Twisted Hero. Follow me, it's over here." We walk to a different part of the library and reach a row of bookshelves where they have a different genre of books. She picks the book off the shelf and hands it to me. 

"Here you go. It's a really good book, I read it twice but if you turn out not to like it feel free to come back and return it." 

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I go up to the front desk to pay for the book and leave. 

By the time I left the library and went back to my dorm, it was 6:40. I sighed in relief when I saw the blue-haired dude wasn't here so I could be in peace for the next 15 minutes I was here. V texted me saying he was at the place already and I told him I was on my way. He gave me an exact area of where he would be in the bowling alley and I told him okay. I left the campus and the closer I got to the place, the more nervous I got. 

By the time I got to the bowling alley, it was 6:55 so although he was already inside I still felt like I was early. I take a deep breath and go through the doors to inside the place. Like I expected, there wasn't many people here so I could easily spot who was at the area V said he would be at except my roommate was there. Was this just a coincidence or was it true?

I walk over to him which quickly caught his attention and he gave a confused look. I smile at him, "so you must be V." 

"Wha- Oh uhm...yes I am. I was not expecting this though." He lets out a little laugh, clearly showing he's nervous.

I felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest but I managed to act calm and keep the conversation going, "neither was I, I mean when we talked online you were nice and charming but for some reason I hated you when it came to us being face to face."

"I can't lie, I did hate you at first too because your good looks made you seem like you were arrogant and so full of yourself but online I did grow to develop feelings for you which makes it awkward now."

I smiled a bit at what he was saying. He really didn't seem that bad even though it's still really awkward that V turned out to be my roommate but talking to him more after meeting up and seeing we had some things in common did confirm my feelings for him. We officially started dating a few days after and I was happy with the decision, it was also perfect because since we shared a dorm room, we could spend a lot of time together. Occasionally, we would go on dates but most of the time we would just stay indoors since where we live, people aren't fond of the idea of two guys holding hands in public. It was great though, he was happy, I was happy. What could go wrong?


End file.
